Episode 1936 (17 April 2000)
Synopsis Jackie is worried about Steve not sleeping again. Steve is looking for Billy rather urgently. Billy is in bed when he phones, and Steve is furious. When Billy arrives, Beppe has lots of dirty jobs for him, but Steve insists that he go and get some drugs, and Billy smirks and says that the floor won't clean itself so Steve says he will do that! Beppe confronts Rosa about the cheque and her bribing Sandra. Beppe says Joe misses his mother and worships her and that she deprived a little boy of his mother just because she is jealous. Beppe tells her to leave because he's sick of the sight of her. She goes to the club to apologise and says it was just to avoid Beppe and Joe being hurt again. He tells her to leave. Peggy apologises to Pat about everything and tells her that she has an appointment with the hospital, so Pat agrees to forget about the business feud. Phil tells Peggy the cars are almost all gone. Peggy goes to the nurse, who says it could be 3-6 months on the waiting list before she gets breast reconstruction surgery if she requests it now. Mel apologises for snapping at Dan and he says he loves a jealous woman. He asks Mel out for a drink and she says, smiling, she'll think about it. Mel gets a call from Nina saying she can't make her shift, and Dan is annoyed. Mel says he could work Nina's shift, then have tomorrow off for a drink with her. Ricky overhears, and says Dan will be ruining her life next. Dan laughs and Phil tells him to watch his step. Dan points out that Phil seems really friendly with Peggy again, and Phil says he's changed recently. Dan is annoyed, as he's also being thrown out of Phil's. Pat asks Ricky how it went with Bianca. He replies, annoyed, that Pat could ask Bianca. Phil asks him what went on with Bianca since he's working badly. Ricky says it's all Phil's fault because he's kept Dan around, and it reminds him every day. While Phil's away, Ricky gets a half bottle of whisky and starts drinking. He goes to the Vic and Dan says he has had enough. Mel sees Steve in the Vic and she's concerned about him, and he's a bit offhand to her. Billy arrives and winds Steve up about whether he's got the stuff. He gets Steve very wound up and makes him "say please". Mel leaves after a drink, and Ricky tells Dan she got bored with him quickly. Dan replies that he could just go and see Bianca, as he's sure she'd be pleased to see HIM. Ricky attacks Dan, and Dan, behind the bar, just sticks his arm out to stop Ricky. Peggy comes out and shouts at him, and says Ricky's family and Dan has no-one on his side. Dan walks out and Janine stops him in the Square and asks him to chat. She sympathises that Peggy is a bitch. Dan says if she's fed up she should get a job and leave, but she replies she's not employee of the month, after being fired from Deals on Wheels. Dan asks if they caught her phoning her mates and she indignantly says no. He says "Oh fingers in the till?" She says it wasn't her who got caught. Dan gets all of the info out of her, and she's pleased to tell him everything about the stolen cars and that it's Phil and Roy's scam. Dan goes to the Vic and tells Phil he got the full story from Janine. In the course of the conversation he realises that Frank doesn't know, and Phil gets a bit annoyed and says Dan's to tell no-one. Dan replies with a smirk "Of course." Credits Main cast *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *June Brown as Dot *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Race Davies as Jackie *Angela Clerkin as Nurse *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Notes * John Yorke became EastEnders's executive producer with this episode, taking over the post from Matthew Robinson. Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes